


Mission Failed

by ThunderCant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Comedy, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Voyeurism, monster fucking, taking a serious matter far too lightly, two men being catty at each other for 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/pseuds/ThunderCant
Summary: If Leon ever got out of this, he was going to march to the nearest training office and shove their practice cocks so far down their throats that it would come out of their lazy asses. “Do honeypots”, they said, “you’ll be good at it”, they said. Hah. Yeah, he was good at it. A little too good at it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Licker (Resident Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehe leon ass go gape

If Leon ever got out of this, he was going to march to the nearest training office and shove their practice cocks so far down their throats that it would come out of their lazy asses. “Do honeypots”, they said, “you’ll be good at it”, they said. Hah. Yeah, he was good at it. A little _too_ good at it.

‘Now Mr. Kennedy, don’t pull that face,’ said his target-turned-captor, mouth cracked into a smug grin, ‘what will you do if it stays that way?’

‘Have an excuse- _ngh_ \- to quit my fucking job?!’

‘God, you do have a comeback for everything.’

Because of course his agency would send him to the one man that might have heard enough about his exploits to be aware of them. Because of _course_ they would think that dyed hair and a fake accent would fool the bastard that had a direct line to his most frequent booty-call (well, booty-ambush would probably be more accurate. Ada didn’t respond to calls. She just dropped in and announced that she’d be fucking him and a great time was usually had by all) _and_ , apparently, his maybe/sort-of/probably dead former army lover.

On reflection, that part wasn’t likely to come up. Waltzing up to his boss and refusing a mission because the target was a bosom buddy with _his_ favourite pair of black-market bosoms would get him executed at best.

He would still shove the practice cocks down their throats though. See how they liked choking on silicone and the cheapest lube they could bulk buy.

Of course, he doubted he _would_ get out of his current predicament, but hope sprung eternal.

Much like mad scientists managed to spring creatures from his deepest and horniest nightmares to come and do terrible things to his holes. This time it was a licker, with a thick, pulsing tongue and steaming-hot drool, that wrapped around his throat and made him hiss like hot wax dripped on his bare, cold skin. The room was, after all, made for the comfort of a man who always ran around in all black and turtle-necks.

At least he’d clipped its claws. Apparently Albert Wesker, biohazard extraordinaire and legendarily traitorous bastard, wasn’t into gore with his monsterfucking voyeurism.

‘Is this- agh! Is this the only way you can get off or something?!’ Leon hissed, trying to jerk his face away from the licker’s boiling breath, ‘can’t- _oh fuck_ \- get anyone else to fuck you?’

Wesker hummed and swirled his wine around, sunglasses low enough on the bridge of his nose for Leon to see those gleaming, red eyes, pointed right at him. He gulped, but held the gaze. It was not the first time he had been naked and fucked in front of a maniac, and if he survived, it would probably not be the last.

It didn’t stop him feeling like a piece of meat though, a prime specimen fished up that morning to be eaten by noon. Judging by the bulge in his pants, he may well have been thinking the same thing.

_Please don’t let him be into vore,_ thought Leon, more than a little desperate, when the licker tightened its tongue and he gasped, _for the love of god, I’d rather have snuff than vore_.

‘Are you sure you aren’t projecting?’ Wesker said, sipping his wine, ‘I’m not the one spurting pre-cum up my own stomach. Maybe you’d like to take this time to think about your love life. After all, if you weren’t so,” his face split into a smirk that made Leon see red, ‘ _needy_ - _’_

‘ _Did Ada call me needy?!’_

Wesker ignored him, ‘-then maybe you wouldn’t be face down and ass up on the floor, with a monster balls deep in you. Usually they need some encouragement for that.’ His smile stretched wider. Leon wanted to hit him in the face with a bat as much as he wanted to sputter out protests. Sputtering won. Largely because he was still pinned down by a thrusting licker.

‘I-you- _you waved meat in its face!_ ’

‘I don’t see what that has to do with how much it wants to breed you.’

‘You fucking started cooing at it! Don’t you d- aaaaare!’

The licker’s huge claws found Leon’s face and shoved him to the floor, silencing all his arguments as its thrusts became harder and more erratic. It felt like his skull would shatter under the pressure, borderline smashing his face into the cold, hard ground. It was close. It had to be close. All Leon’s thoughts about smacking Wesker with his dick and yelling at Ada for gossiping about him fled as the licker’s final, awful release filled him up.

If it had a knot, he was writing off this whole experience as a sign he needed to turn to Christ and become a monk.

Thankfully, it didn’t. It just had hot, ropey cum splattering the floor as it pulled out, leaking from his sore asshole. Its tongue unfurled from around his throat (though not after giving him a lick on the cheek) and the licker left him on the ground, dripping with sweat, drool, and cum.

God he hoped it was just cum.

Wesker applauded. He found the strength to flip him off. It didn’t last long before his hand flopped down into the sticky mess.

Getting fucked by monsters was exhausting. Getting fucked with an audience was even worse. He saw Wesker’s shoes pass him by, something that was probably condescending washing over his brain, and finally, a delighted _skrrrk_ as the licker got its tasty treat.

So this was how it ended. Fucked by a monster and left with a hard-on and all his objectives failed.

A leather hand tilted his face up. It tucked his hair behind his ear.

‘Aww, that’s a much better face. No wonder Ada keeps going back for you. It’s rather irritating, to be honest- she’s such a reliable agent, unless you’re involved. As soon as you’re in trouble, that’s it, she loses her mind and gets all,’ He waved his hand and sneered, ‘ _soppy._ Sloppy. Typical, isn’t it? She thinks you’re needy, but when you might be out of her life, bang! There she goes, off to cause problems.’

Leon stayed quiet. There was a cold stone plunging into his stomach at where the conversation might be going. Wesker carried on.

‘Never mind Krauser. He might not get _lovey_ but he certainly gets stupid whenever you two cross paths. I dread to think of a repeat performance like _the alpha sample._ ’

Leon couldn’t restrain a breathy chuckle. That had been a fun mission. Knowing it had pissed off Wesker was the cherry on top.

‘But you are very cute.’

That took a turn. Leon dared a glance up. Wesker was smiling at him, again, and that was unsettling. It was the sort of smile he’d seen pet-owners give to their new puppies. Wesker’s cool gloves settled on his face, forcing his gaze to those burning eyes.

‘So I won’t kill you. Not yet, anyway. Who knows? Maybe your government will pay me enough to give you back. Or maybe having you in one place and one piece will keep my agents on _task_.’

Leon huffed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, face down in monster jizz. Before he could think to respond with a, ‘in your dreams’ or ‘may as well kill me now, you won’t get the money’, he was scooped up. Hostage situation, then. Worse things could happen. Worse things had happened. At least he had a guarantee he was alive for a little while.

But he was definitely going to reserve a practice cock for Wesker too, that smug son-of-a-bitch.

Especially after he sprayed Leon down.


End file.
